Contact!
"Contact" redirects here. If you were looking for the Lunar spell NPC Contact, please click here. Contact! is the 117th quest, released on 10 January 2007. Details *A Super Set (Super attack, strength and defence potions) *Prayer potions *Charged Amulet of Glory *An Emergency teleport (such as the ectophial or a Teleport to House tablet) *Good food (swordfish and above) |kills = *Giant scarab (level 191) }} Walkthrough Starting off * Travel to Sophanem and speak to the high priest in the western temple. He will say that they have been having problems getting in contact with their sister city of Menaphos. * Talk to the priest and ask him about ways of getting into Menaphos. Pick the option about any ways through dungeons. * Talk to Jex, who is in the North-east part of the city in a building with a broken altar. He will tell you how to access the dungeons beneath the building. * Go down a level (down the trapdoor in the temple) and talk to the guard if you haven't got any lighting source already. He will sell you a torch for 200 coins, and a tinderbox for 50 coins. A bullseye lantern is a better choice because it will go out less often, but you must take your tinderbox into the dungeon. Alternatively you can take a seers village headband as your light source as it never goes out. It is strongly recommended that you take good food (monkfish or above), an emergency escape teleport such as the ectophial, a tinderbox, light source such as a bullseye lantern, and an antipoison potion. It's also a good idea to bring a few energy potions, in case you have run toggled the entire way, which is recommended by some. Other recommend using full dragon hides with elemental shield, walking the maze and avoiding traps. Use the appropriate prayer if one of the minions comes near you. Avoid them if possible. Dungeon * Turn OFF auto-retaliate in the weapon interface, since it might cause you to run into a trap and also waste some prayer points fighting back, if you're hit at an inopportune moment! * Go down the trapdoor and follow the dungeon around until you get to the ladder north of the South-west corner using protect from magic prayer. * When following the route above, the player will only encounter Scarab mages. Therefore, Protect from Magic is advised. * You will encounter various traps: *'Note:' Scarab mages can extinguish your light source even if closed, unless you are using the Seers' headband. You will not be able to continue attacking (if you were in combat) until your light source is relit. Lower Dungeon NOTE: You only enter this dungeon when failing any traps at the dungeon above. There is a chance you don't visit this lower dungeon at all. * The ladders in the dungeon above all lead to a MUCH more dangerous second level of the dungeon. If you go down the wrong ladder, or fall down a pit, you will be placed in the lower portion of the dungeon. * There are level 98 and 106 Locust riders and many Scarab mages. It is multi-way combat and your hitpoints will be reduced very quickly. * If you have a good supply of food, use Protect from Magic and find a ladder and get out fast if possible. It is strongly recommended that you use your instant teleport soon when you are sent down there. It is highly possible to die in a matter of a few seconds. * Once you have found the correct ladder (See map), follow the passage around until you come to the corpse of Kaleef. Search the corpse to get a parchment, read it. * Travel slightly west and inform Maisa that Kaleef is dead. She would like to confirm your identity before trusting you. * Tell her that you helped rescue Prince Ali. ** He was being held in Draynor Village. ** Leela assisted you. * She will then trust you and tell you to speak to Osman, the Spy Master in Al-Kharid. Osman * Travel to Al-Kharid(Amulet of Glory or Ring of duelling recommended), go north of the palace and speak to Osman, he is standing against the north wall of the palace, try and convince him to come to Sophanem personally, picking the "Drive a wedge.." option does the trick. Osman will then appear just outside the gates of Sophanem. * Before travelling back, equip yourself for a big fight. Emphasis on good food (monkfish or above, sharks or better highly recommended''), a prayer potion is also crucial. * A super set is highly recommended if you're using melee to fight against the boss, as the monsters may hit 20+, and the scarab is very difficult to hit even for a 100+ person. Always bring your best weapon and a one-click escape teleport. Ice rush, slayer dart and earth spells are extremely effective. See the next part for any paraphernalia suggested. *Travel back to Sophanem, Osman will be just outside the gates. Talk to him again and suggest the secret entrance just north of the city. You will then see a funny cut scene where Osman sneaks past Jex into the caves below by blackjacking him. The Final Battle: Giant Scarab * Go back through Sophanem Dungeon to where you found the body of Kaleef. As soon as you go down the ladder you will see another cut scene where a large beetle appears! * Travel into the cave and fight the level 191 Giant Scarab which hits up to 20 with melee and ranging. It summons level 68 Locust riders and Scarab mages (which can also do 9 damage with poison) to aid it, which will attack the player at the same time. The riders will attack with ranged or melee, and the mages will attack with magic so you are being attacked by all 3 combat styles at once. * It is recommended to defeat the magic-casters and rangers as soon as they spawn, but ignore the melee riders as your prayer makes them harmless. '''For more battle tips, read the Giant scarab article. Battle notes: *The battle site has recently lost most of its original safespots and cannon uses when fighting bosses. It also becomes hard to mage or range from a distance. *The green projectile attack is not magic, but range. *If players are afraid of dying while fighting the Giant Scarab, it is recommended that they wear the Ring of life. After the fight * Once the scarab is defeated, another cut scene will happen where Osman is miraculously alive (since he blended into the shadows as a spy master). He talks to and tells you to take the Keris on the floor, and then teleports away. **If you happen to die at the same time as the scarab or fail to pick up the Keris for some other reason, you can still get it from Osman in Al Kharid for free. * Go back to the high priest. (Tip: It is suggested that you teleport out since there is no quick and easy way to get above ground, restore prayer and hitpoints before coming to Sophanem again instead of tracing back in the dungeon.) He will confirm that Maisa was successful, and reward you. Rewards *1 Quest point. *Keris, a dagger which is very effective against Kalphites. *7,000 Experience. *Access to Sophanem's bank. *Combat lamp giving 2 wishes each granting 7000 experience to: **Attack, **Strength, **Defence, **Hitpoints, **Ranged, **Magic, **Summoning (if over level 30). Note: If you accidentally destroy the experience lamp, another may be obtained by seeing the high priest. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Back to Life * The Depths * Labyrinth * Beetle Juice See also * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Sophanem * Sophanem Dungeon * Dealing with Scabaras Trivia *Osman uses the old Teleportation animation, one of the few NPCs that still does. *The "Beetle Juice" Music Track could be a possible reference to the Movie or Cartoon Series of the same name. *When rewards are given, the word contact is not used with an exclamation point, like in the quest list. Category:Quests